Survivor Mishap
by randominuyasha
Summary: When the survivors get fed up at tribal council, there's no telling what will happen! All hell breaks loose! Oh yeah, and I don't own Survivor...forgot to put that in there. R&Rs are greatly appreciated!


Survivor Mishap

The Wabatu tribe solemnly strode into the tribal council area, and sat down on the log benches that had been set out for them.

It had been a long and miserable day, and one that they weren't proud of in the least. Actually, to tell the truth, they were kind of ashamed of it.

They had failed miserably at the latest immunity challenge, but it hadn't been just one person who had messed up and cost them the win they so needed; it had been the entire team. They had been uncoordinated and weak, and had barely been able to hold their own, let alone surpass the other team for a win.

And the few hours before tribal council hadn't been a picnic in the park either. Everyone had been at each other's throats since they'd gotten back to camp, attempting to form new last minute alliances and contemplating whom they wanted to vote out this time. Nobody had been safe from the cutthroat madness.

So here they were, at tribal council and in horrible moods. Not only would they be losing yet another worthless member of the tribe, but they still hadn't come to a decision on who it was to be.

The set of this season's tribal council had intrigued the group the first few times they'd set eyes on it, but was beginning to look bland and unneeded. It was a very unique set, seeing as all the people behind this part of the show had done was take the sets of the previous seasons and mashed them all together. This season's title was _Survivor: Around the World_, so it did indeed seem to fit.

There were skulls and the works scattered around the room. It wasn't even worth describing in detail; there was nothing new, and everything had already been described in earlier seasons. The only new important things in the room were the tribe's seats, the jury's seats, the host's stage, the fire, and the torches.

Soon the remaining survivors of the Wabatu tribe were seated, and the torture of the night began. As if on cue, of course it was, Jeff entered through a side entrance and took his place at his little podium.

"So, how's everyone doing tonight?" Jeff asked casually, as he took a quick look at all of the survivors.

As if he didn't know; like the previous season, one tribe had started with everything they needed and more, while the other had nothing. It was just Wabatu's luck to be the one with nothing. So they were starving and thirsty, and weak from lack of sleep to top it all off.

The survivors grumbled in response to the host's question, though nothing they said was understandable.

Jeff saw that if he didn't do something fast, things would get very boring, very fast. So he changed the subject, although, it wasn't much of a change.

"So, what was with the immunity challenge today? You all looked like a bunch of confused five-year-olds or something. What happened?" he chuckled.

The five remaining members of the tribe sighed. Tribal council was always the same; Jeff's questions, their answers, everything. They thought that the host would get a clue and realize why they were losing strength and withering away, but he was too dense and didn't.

Jenise decided to speak up, and recap their state once again for the dimwitted host. But this time she snapped. "Today, Dipshit, that was from exhaustion. That happens when you haven't had anything to eat or drink for days on end, and when you haven't slept either. Won't you ever get this? This isn't a competition, it's a fucking slaughter!" she burst.

"Now, now. You don't have to go berserk or anything, Jenise," Kathryn said softly, in an attempt to calm her friend down. The girl had been riled up, however, so it didn't work in the least. Once that girl was energized and raring to go like this, it took a long while for her to return to normal.

Jeff saw this attempt to calm Jenise down, and decided to twist it around into something it wasn't to make matters more interesting.

"Looks like you two have got some deep seated issues with each other. Mandy, would you care to elaborate on their situation?" he asked.

"E-lab-or-ate?" The preppy girl said stupidly. As always, the producers of the show had recruited all kinds of people, and it was just Wabatu's luck to be stuck with the super prep in their tribe.

"Oh-kay…" Jeff said awkwardly; he'd forgotten that they had an idiot in their presence, "Moving on…we're almost half way through the game. Do you expect a merge to happen soon?"

Devon sat up. He looked like he'd been zoned out up until then, though now he seemed fully awake. He let out a short laugh, and got straight to the point.

"Jeff, if that merge doesn't come soon, we're toast. We have next to no food, and shitty living conditions, while they have everything they need to live a life of luxury over in the other tribe," he said truthfully in an uncaring tone of voice, as he fooled around with his worn and tattered hat.

"Hmm…you have a good point…" the host admitted, as he looked around at the people before him again. He noticed something, and piped up again. "Andrew, you haven't said much of anything yet. What do you have to say on all of this?"

Andrew, being the brains of the Wabatu tribe, spoke very logically. "Well, Jeff, I'd have to say that this really blows. The odds are against us, to say the least. Without help of any kind, we seriously won't survive this…thing," he said, "Statistics tell me that we can't compete regularly, and thus losing is inevitable."

"Oooh…big words…head hurts…" Mandy groaned idiotically, as she dramatized the moment and made it look like she had fainted. She lay there, pretending to be unconscious. Yet again, she was trying to get attention.

"Stupid fucking prep," Jenise muttered, as she got up and kicked Mandy in the stomach as hard as she could. The preppy bitch rolled over and gasped for air while clutching her aching stomach, her act up.

A satisfied grin crossed Jenise's face and she sat back down in her seat as though nothing had happened.

Jeff stared disbelievingly at the group sitting before him, his mouth hanging open. Never before had he seen such violence at tribal council. But he knew that because of this sudden outburst, the ratings of the show would skyrocket. So he let it go, and went on with his interrogation.

"Well, I suppose it's time to move on. Just one more question: who do you think is going to get voted off tonight?" he concluded.

A tense silence washed over the survivors, and a cold breeze drifted through the stage. Most of the contestants felt a shiver run up and down their spines, and saw goose bumps emerge on their arms and legs.

Jeff felt the chilly breeze sweep over him as well, and knew what it would result in. Seconds later, as he had predicted, he turned his back to the survivors and sneezed.

The survivors took this opportunity of Jeff not watching closely to do some last minute conspiring. They all agreed on one thing right then; they knew whom it was they had to vote out.

Jeff whipped around to face the survivors just as they snuggled back into their proper places. "OK, then. Let's start the voting!" he announced.

((Change in time))

Devon sat down in his seat and let out a lengthy sigh. He'd cast his vote, as did everyone else, and was relieved that the night's tribal council was coming to a close.

Jeff rose from the seat at his pedestal as Devon sat down, and went to retrieve the vote box. He came back swiftly and silently, and placed they uniquely carved box on his podium.

By that point in time, Jeff knew his mini-speech off by heart. He recited it flawlessly and with almost no emotion: "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulled the first rectangular piece of paper from its hiding place and unfolded it. "Jeff…?" he read aloud awkwardly. There wasn't anybody named Jeff in the tribe. Very quickly after that, he realized what it meant.

He pulled all the papers out one by one, and all of them had 'Jeff' written on them. All but one, that is; one of the first ones he'd pulled out had had 'Mandy' written on it.

"Oh…I…t-this can't happen…" Jeff stuttered disbelievingly, as he backed away from the survivors, who had gotten up and were advancing on him fairly quickly.

Try as he may to get away, they caught him before he could and tossed him off the stage, toward where the boat was waiting to take the loser of the night back to civilization.

Satisfied with what they'd accomplished at tribal council, they set off on the walk back to their camp. A conversation about the voting bubbled up along the way.

"So…who the hell voted for Mandy? I thought we all agreed on Jeff…not that I don't want her gone, but yeah," Jenise stated rudely, as she shuffled along the narrow stone ledge of the towering cliff that they had to walk along in order to get to camp.

"Uh…d-huh! That wuz me!" Mandy confessed stupidly, as she started to giggle, "I wanna win!"

As they continued on their way, Mandy's childish laugher didn't cease. It was getting on everyone's nerves, and putting them all in a bad mood.

_Only one thing would make this evening better…_ Kathryn thought, as she decided on a course of action. She picked the opportune moment to put her new plan into action, and seeing as she was walking directly behind the prep, she found that moment within a few minutes.

Mandy's giggling turned to screaming as she fell through the air and landed in the water with a splash; Kathryn had pushed her over the narrow walkway of the cliff. It was a 253-foot drop, and one that would surely end in death.

The group kept walking to their camp as though nothing had happened, but they all felt relieved that Kathryn had done what she had. They'd all wanted to do it for some time.

They left Mandy's lifeless corpse floating in the shallow water, and looked back to see a lone shark feasting on her flesh and guts. The shark too soon went away, however; there wasn't much meat on her bones, seeing as she refused to eat anything so she could keep up her 'good' looks.

((End))

Yeah, another thing spawned from my twisted and random mind...hope you enjoy! I don't own Survivor, and I don't think I'd want to. I've kind of lost interest in it, ever since Rupert's season ended...Yeah, that's about it, acctually...


End file.
